


Holiday Spirit

by sonofdvrin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, holiday fluff, just a little something short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofdvrin/pseuds/sonofdvrin
Summary: Small snippets of the holiday season





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for ofdemigodsandduranduran on tumblr for the PJO Secret Santa Exchange!

Will sighed as he started to sort through all of the boxes that were filled with Christmas decorations. Just this year, he (and Nico) took more than enough decorations from his parents’ collection. It was the couples’ first Christmas together in their new apartment and Will wanted to make it special. Sure, he had a habit of over decorating a bit anyways, but there was just something special about this one.

Nico was still at Camp Halfblood, doing different activities for the campers who would be staying there during the holidays. So, Will knew that he still had more than a few hours to start working on the Christmas decorations. He thought it would be a nice surprise for Nico to come back home to. It’s not like the apartment was all that big anyways, so there wasn’t much to decorate in the first place. Maybe that was part of Will’s problem in the first place-there just wasn’t enough room for everything he wanted to put up.

“I don’t think putting up Christmas decorations is supposed to be this stressful,” Will muttered, as he emptied the last box of its contents. “I guess I can start with the lights.”

Will grabbed a string of white lights and started walking through his apartment, looking for the ideal spot to start hanging up the lights. At first, Will thought the bedroom would be a cute idea, but then decided it might be too difficult trying to hang the lights from the minimal shelving units they did have in there. Walking back into the living room, Will decided to hang the lights in there. At least when guests came over, they could see the festiveness right away. 

About half an hour later, Will was finally finished putting up the lights in a way that made him satisfied. Sitting down on the small couch, he started to look through the piles of decorations, trying to find where he put the all the pieces of the fake Christmas tree. Originally he wanted to wait for Nico to get back to put it up, but he figured it would be a nice surprise to have everything finished.

“Well, now I just need to figure out a place to actually put it,” Will said, slightly exasperated. “I could put it by the window and move our loveseat over a bit. It’s gonna be a tight fit, but I can make it work, I guess. Or maybe I can put it by the kitchen? And it can hide a bit behind the table. I mean, if I set it up in the living room and then I can move it if Nico doesn’t like it, I suppose. It would be the easiest…I think.”

Humming, Will started putting together the Christmas tree. His family couldn’t afford to get a new tree every year, so they decided to get a small, fake one when he was pretty young. As far as Will was concerned, as long as he could still decorate it, everything would be fine. In the end, it still produced the same thing, although it did lack the pine smell he liked.

A few hours later, Nico came walking into the apartment, only to be greeted by the newly decorated living room and some empty boxes. Frowning a bit, Nico walked into the living room and looked at what Will put up. It was a bit more than what he was used to, but it was nice. Nico could tell that without a doubt that it was Will who decorated and that was what made it seem more special.

“Uh, Will, I’m home,” Nico greeted loudly. 

Will came bounding out of their bedroom and tightly hugged Nico. “I hope this isn’t overkill, babe, but I really wanted to decorate and then I kind of just got…carried away. But I thought it would be nice for when we have everyone over for Christmas day.”

“It’s good, Will,” Nico replied softly. “I just wasn’t expecting it, I guess. Did you, uh, decorate the whole apartment like this?”

“Oh no, just the living room looks like Christmas puked in it,” Will answered. “I put a few things around in the other rooms, but this is where the crew is gonna be hanging the most when they come over, so I thought it should be the most decorated.”

Nico hummed and kissed Will. It all was a bit more than Nico was really used to, but he could deal with it if it meant that it made his boyfriend happy. Both of them then took spots on the couch and started talking about their days, as they always did when they spent it apart.

~~

Early Christmas afternoon, Will and Nico were rapidly trying to finish some dishes they had started a bit too late. Both had underestimated how much time they needed to do everything, but it wouldn’t truly be them if at least one thing wasn’t put off a little too late. 

Around two pm, Will received a text from Percy saying that he, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and Thalia were all there. Will excused himself from the kitchen to run down to the lobby to let everyone in. It had been such a long time since they had all had a chance to be together, much less for them all to see his and Nico’s new apartment.

When he let the crew in, there were tight hugs all around. Everyone had looked to be in good health and were festively dressed. It turns out that Percy and Jason finally decided to move in together after dating for a little over a year. Reyna and Thalia were still traveling the world without a care in the world, while Annabeth and Piper were still lying low in their small apartment. There was nothing better to Will than hearing that his friends were still doing well, despite everything they had faced.

“Well, when we get back into the apartment, y’all are gonna have to catch Nico up on all this, too,” Will said happily. “He’s also really going to want to hear all about Italy, Reyna. You know how excited he gets.”

“Of course! I swear, part of the reason why Thalia and I even go back there is so we can tell Nico all about it,” Reyna replied. “I know how much he wants to go back.”

Once they’ve all gotten back into the apartment, Reyna and Thalia insist on helping Nico finish up in the kitchen. Will knows it’s so that they can catch Nico up on their recent adventures. Everyone set their small gifts under the tree Will had set up. Nobody said they were doing a gift exchange, but it just feels wrong not giving something physical to each other. Percy and Jason then curl up together on the loveseat, while Annabeth and Piper sit together on one corner of the couch.

“So how have you been, Will?” Annabeth asked.

“So, so busy, but everything has been really good lately,” Will replied. “Work and school has been keeping me busy, but it’s been so nice being busy. I’m just sad that I can’t help out at camp all that much anymore.”

“Well, Nico has been making up for you in that regard,” Jason said. “He’s been doing really well at keeping camp relations up.”

“That’s what I’ve heard,” Will acknowledged, smiling fondly. “He’s been giving me enough updates that I feel like I was there with him. So, how have you two been adjusting to living together?”

“It has been a bit weird adjusting our schedules a bit, but it’s so nice,” Percy admitted, as he smiled at Jason. “The best part is that we don’t have to plan to see each other anymore, since we at least see each other in the morning.”

“And I promise you that will always be one of the best parts of living together,” Piper affirmed.  
~~  
It was after dinner when everyone was curled up together in the living room. There was a small lull in conversation, but it was a comfortable silence. Will decided it was as good as any time to start opening presents. After sorting it all out, they went around in a small circle opening gifts.

Everything everyone got was a practical gift, since none of them seemed too much just to have things for show. Nico and Will ended up with a new blanket for the couch, along with some nice coffee from Europe, and some new cookware. Will tucked his head under Nico’s chin and sighed contentedly. Times like this were nice and were greatly appreciated among the crew.

As snow fell softly and Christmas tunes played quietly in the background, the friends decided that simple times like this would be some of their best memories. Yes, the great adventures they had all gone on were something amazing, but after almost dying one too many times, it got old. But times where they were all happy and together, with no worries at all, those were the times that really mattered to them.


End file.
